Misery loves company
by sofia313
Summary: On his way to find Stefan Salvatore and the coffins he stole, Klaus meets a desperate vampire couple who need his help. Klaus agrees to help them but not without a price.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've been writing. I would like to warn everyone, it's going to be darker than my first ones. Please let me know what you think.**

Misery loves company

Stefan Salvatore. Klaus cursed the day he ever heard that name. But that would be nothing comparing how bitterly that arrogant brat would curse him before he would be finished. Did he really think he could steal from Klaus and just walk away? Obviously the Salvatore boy had no idea who he was dealing with. Making people suffer was Klaus' specialty. He had centuries of practice in that department. And he would definitely enjoy using all his knowledge with this boy. Such a shame, so many ways to suffer, so little time. No wait, he had unlimited amount of time. That was too bad for the Salvatore boy. Klaus was sitting in some 24/7 diner drinking cup of coffee. Since it was almost midnight, there weren't many other customers. Soon he would be on his way too. Klaus didn't care to notice a man who entered the diner before he carefully approached him.

"Excuse me", man said insecurely.

Klaus looked at him coldly. He was maybe in his early thirties; he had dark hair and dark brown eyes. And he was a vampire.

"Yes", Klaus said with freezing tone.

"Are you Klaus?" man asked.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Klaus asked keeping that same tone.

"I… My name is William. I would like to ask you a favor."

Klaus was genuinely surprised. And a little amused.

"Let me get this straight, so you just march here and expect me to grant you a favor?"

"No, I'm not asking anything for free. I will repay you."

"Really? So tell me William, what kind of favor are we talking about?"

"My wife", William started. "She was bit by a werewolf. I understand you could help."

"Where did you get that information?" Klaus asked coldly.

"I've heard rumors."

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

William swallowed.

"Please, just name your price. I got money…"

"Now you are just insulting me", Klaus said smiling. "That's not very smart thing to do."

William looked desperate.

"Please, all I ask is five minutes of your time. My wife is everything to me. If you want me to beg, I will."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please just stop. Fine, I meet this wife of yours but that doesn't mean I would help her. That depends what mood I'm in when we get there."

William nodded looking relieved.

"Thank you. Please, this way."

Klaus stood up slowly and followed the younger vampire outside. He wasn't sure why. This man was pathetic. But Klaus had to admit that he was curious to see a woman who made a man humiliate himself like that.

"She's there", William said and pointed some sleazy motel across the street.

"Well what a coincidence you just happened to saw me across the street", Klaus said coldly.

"It wasn't a coincidence", William admitted. "I have been trying to find you."

"And you succeeded? Well, good for you!"

Klaus wasn't sure did he believe this man. William took a key from his pocket and opened a door to a room number 6. What a dump. This couple didn't seem to have very high standards. Klaus tried to enter the room but he couldn't.

"Lily", William said quickly.

"I invite you in", said a girl's voice.

When Klaus entered the room he saw this girl sitting next to a bed. She was probably in her early twenties. She had long scarlet hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing worn-out jeans and simple green sweater. Woman who was lying on the bed was most likely William's wife. She had curly blond hair and baby blue eyes. She didn't seem to be feeling very well.

"This is my wife Amelia", William said.

Woman couldn't even lift her head. Obviously she didn't have much time left.

"And who is this?" Klaus asked looking at the girl.

"She's our… she's ours", William said.

"Really? Some kind of pet?"

William looked tense.

"Something like that."

"Interesting. I tell you what, I think I will actually help your wife but I want something in return."

"Yes, of course, anything."

"Her", Klaus said and pointed the girl.

"No!" both vampires said.

"No? Oh well, good luck then", Klaus said and turned to the door.

"Wait", William said.

Klaus smirked before he turned to them.

"Yes?"

"What… what will you do to her?"

"William!" his wife protested.

"What ever I want", Klaus replied.

William looked desperate. He looked at his wife and the girl. She stood up.

"It's ok Will", girl said. "I'll go with him."

"Lily, no!" woman cried out.

Girl took her hand.

"Everything is going to be alright Amelia. I'm not going to let you die."

"William", woman pleaded.

He took a step closer to his wife.

"Lily…" he said.

"Listen to me, both of you. I want to do this. Just promise me you will look after each other."

"I promise", William said.

Woman started to cry but she nodded. Klaus looked at this strange scene interested. These two really seemed to like their blood bag. How odd.

"We have an agreement", William said. "Now please help my wife."

Klaus moved slowly next to the bed and bit his wrist. He let the woman drank his blood until she started to look better.

"That's enough", Klaus said and yanked his hand away. "Time to go sweetheart."

Girl didn't say anything.

"Her things are in our car…" William started.

"She won't be needing them", Klaus interrupted. "Come on."

Woman was crying. William looked helpless.

"Don't look inside darkness", he said to the girl quietly.

She nodded and followed Klaus silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She seemed to be a silent type. The girl hadn't said a word after they left that motel. She just sat on a car next to Klaus and stared in front of her. Klaus wasn't sure why he had taken her with him. It seemed like a fun idea at the moment. Especially, when she was obviously important to that couple. Klaus enjoyed forcing people make that kind of choices. See how desperate they were. It had really made his day, or night, to be exact. But he couldn't understand why this girl was so important to them. She was just a human. He was planning to use her as a snack and maybe for some other things as well. She wasn't unpleasant to look at and perhaps it wasn't so bad to have some company on the road. Company he could control completely.

"So, how did a human girl ended up with couple of vampires?" he asked casually.

"They are my friends", Lily replied without looking at him.

"Really? They considered their food as a friend?"

"Will and Amelia didn't feed on me."

Klaus was surprised.

"Why did they keep you around then?"

"They are my friends", she repeated.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to be your friend", Klaus said mockingly.

"I don't expect anything", Lily replied.

"Good. Just do as you're told and we'll get along just fine. Your name is Lily, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Klaus."

"Do you want me to call you that or something else? Like sir or master?"

Her voice was cold but Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Actually master sounds good but we'll see."

"May I ask you a question then…master?"

"I suppose so."

"What are you planning to do to me?"

"Well, it's good to have some snack when you're on the road. And someone to fulfill any other needs I might have."

"You mean like doing your laundry?" she asked calmly.

Klaus smirked.

"Sure sweetheart, why not."

"Where are we going anyway?" Lily asked.

"I have a meeting", Klaus replied.

She didn't say anything else. Klaus was a little surprised by that. According to his experience humans, especially women, were always curious. They were always asking stupid questions. What are you? Are those fangs real? (Yes, someone had actually asked that.) Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? Are you going to kill me? Bla, bla, bla. So boring. Didn't people have any imagination? Well, it was a good thing this girl knew how to keep her mouth shut. Hopefully she would keep that up. Klaus had enough things on his mind. He didn't need someone babbling to him. He had made some arrangements in Mystic Falls before he left. His hybrids were guarding the doppelganger and her little friends. Klaus had even let the older Salvatore boy live, for now, but he had compelled him not to intervene his plans. If necessary, he would kill all those people one by one, except the doppelganger of course. Klaus had made himself nice army of hybrids already, but he might always need more. It seemed though, that the younger Salvatore boy didn't care if Klaus would kill all his friends. There was the doppelgangers brother, that witch, blond vampire girl, the history teacher and of course the other Salvatore boy. Klaus had made the boy tell him where Rebekah was. Unfortunately he had also told that Rebekah had betrayed him. Klaus had moved her body to a safe location but he hadn't removed the dagger. They had turned his sister against him. Someone was going to pay for that. Klaus looked at Lily. She had closed her eyes. That wasn't very smart thing to do when you were in the car with someone like him. He could kill her so easily. Klaus smirked. Then again he wasn't in a hurry. As long as she was useful to him, she could live. After that… well, who cared? She was just a human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several hours of driving, Klaus thought he was hungry. Nice shower and soft bed didn't sound like a bad idea either. It had been a long ride. Surprisingly the girls silence had started to annoy him. She answered briefly when he asked something but other than that, she hadn't spoken at all. They had stopped one time to fill up the car and drank a cup of coffee. She was probably hungry but she hadn't said or asked anything. When Klaus saw a suitable hotel he stopped the car.

"Come on", he said to her.

She got up and followed him silently. Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Remember to behave now, love", he whispered to her.

He didn't get any response. Klaus got them a room with king size bed.

"You two are just a lovely young couple", receptionist said smiling.

Klaus smiled charmingly and led Lily to an elevator. Their room was in a third floor. It was very nice. Klaus took his jacket off and noticed a bloodstain. Damn it. It was his favorite jacket. But right now he had more important things in mind. Klaus sat on a bed. Finally a dinner time.

"Come here", he said to Lily.

She obeyed and he pulled her to his lap. He wiped her hair out of the way and exposed her neck. What a pretty little neck it was. He kissed it couple of times before he sank his fangs into it. She flinched a little. He kept her still. Her blood was sweat and delicious. Virgin's blood. Who would have known? Klaus licked his lips when he was finished.

"This was a nice surprise", he whispered to her ear. "There's that special something about virgin's blood. It always makes me… hungrier."

Klaus licked her neck and slid his hand under her sweater. She didn't move when Klaus turned her around and started to undress her. He ripped her sweater off and caressed her soft skin.

"Go ahead", Lily said calmly. "Show me what a strong man you are. How you can make me obey you. Do it, I'm ready."

Klaus looked at her angrily and threw her to the bed. He pressed her fragile body roughly against a mattress.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked keeping her still under him.

She looked at him coldly.

"I'm sorry; I can cry and beg if that's your thing. No problem."

"I can make you cry if that's what I want", Klaus snapped menacingly.

"Absolutely you can. You are so big and strong and I'm just poor little helpless girl."

Klaus stood up and yanked the girl roughly on her feet.

"If you think you can play some kind of game with me, I suggest you reconsider."

"I wouldn't dream of it… master", she replied.

Klaus dragged her angrily to a bathroom and threw her against a wall. She fell down on a floor. Klaus took his jacket and threw it next to her.

"There's some blood on my jacket. Clean it up. You won't sleep or eat before it's clean", Klaus said coldly.

Lily got on her feet and picked the jacket up.

"As you wish, master", she replied emotionlessly.

Klaus was furious. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Somehow that girl had managed to make him lost his temper completely. She would pay for that. Maybe he should just kill her. No, it was too easy. He had something better in mind.

…

Lily had cleaned bloodstains before so it wasn't so difficult to her. She would make his jacket as good as new. She was only wearing her jeans and bra so she was a little cold but it didn't matter. She had bruises all over her body. That didn't matter either. That jerk had no idea who she was and what she could do. Lily hated being touched, especially without her consent. But, oh no, she had made the big bad vampire / werewolf angry. Lily smiled. Right now words were her only weapon against him. Fortunately she knew how to use them. How to really hit where it hurts. It was easy when you knew other persons every single weakness. Normally she didn't like to use that information against someone but this case she didn't have any problem doing it. Maybe she didn't have physical strength to hurt him but there were others ways which were just as effective. Sure, she could play the role of his obedient little slave for now. She knew she couldn't hold him back for long but hey, no victory was too small. If things would turn very bad, she could just provoke him to kill her. That wouldn't even be difficult. But if she would have a chance, she wouldn't hesitate to make him pay. Her mother had called her a devil child and tried to drown her. Lily's smile was cold. Maybe she hadn't been so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girl looked peaceful when she was asleep. Klaus just stood there a while and looked at her. She was sleeping in a bathtub, using a towel as her pillow. Klaus could saw bruises on her arms. She had hanged his jacket to a hanger. It was spotless. How efficient of her. It was time to wake up the sleeping beauty. Klaus turned a shower on. He enjoyed her scared look, which was gone in a second. She got up and just stood under the shower.

"Good morning sweetheart", Klaus said smiling.

"Good morning", she replied calmly.

"I got you some new clothes. Take a shower and get dressed."

For a moment Klaus thought that he saw something in her eyes. Surprise or maybe suspicion. What ever it was, it was gone in a fraction of a second.

"Thank you master", she said with her typical calm tone.

Klaus left the bathroom and closed a door behind him. He wanted to give her a sense of security. It was false of course, but still. That would make this much more fun. It didn't take long before she appeared from a bathroom wearing a short skirt and tight tube top he had gave her. Much better than her own clothes. Klaus licked his lips.

"You look good enough to eat, love", he said.

"Thank you", Lily replied.

"But we better cover up those nasty looking bruises. We don't want people to ask unpleasant questions now, do we?"

"No, we don't."

"Good girl. Now let me take a look of those."

Lily didn't move when Klaus examined her injuries.

"You have to forgive me sweetheart; I sometimes forget how fragile human body is. Are you alright?"

"Yes, master, I'm fine", Lily replied cautiously.

"Good", Klaus said smiling and grabbed her.

In less than a second he pushed her roughly against a wall. His hands were on her throat. His eyes were yellow and his fangs were out.

"If you ever try to play games with me again, I will break your every bone before I kill you. You will do what I say when I say it. Is that clear?"

Lily couldn't speak or breathe but she managed to nod. Klaus let her go and she fell to a floor gasping for air.

"Get up, it's time to go", Klaus said coldly.

Lily got on her feet slowly. Klaus gave her a coat.

"Wear this and remember to smile sweetheart."

Lily looked at him and her lips curve to a smile. She didn't say anything.

….

Sins of a father. Lily had carried them her whole life. She didn't have a choice. Any hope she might have for salvation had died when her mother had killed her when she was a child. Devil child, as she had thought. Lily had died many times after that. It never got any easier. She was so tired. She just wanted to stay dead. It wouldn't matter if this hybrid would kill her. She didn't particularly enjoy dying but she could get over that. Thing was, Lily didn't want this sadistic jerk to know the truth about her. It was much easier if he would think she was just a helpless little human girl, for the time being, at least. If that meant she would have to let him touch her, fine. She had been through worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ireland 1765_

"_What have you done woman! You killed our daughter!"_

_Woman was crying hysterically._

"_She was not our daughter Declan! She was a devil!"_

"_You shall burn in hell for this!"_

_Declan took his daughter in his arms and ran outside. His horse was waiting in front of a house. Declan rode faster than ever before until he reached a small cottage._

"_Cian!"_

_Man stepped outside._

"_What is wrong?"_

"_Liliana. Please help her."_

_Man looked at the little girl._

"_She's gone Declan."_

"_No! There must be something you can do! Please!"_

_Man smiled._

"_How badly do you want her back?"_

"_I will do anything! I will give you anything!"_

"_Really? Perhaps we can reach some kind of agreement then."_

…

New Orleans, present day

This was Klaus' kind of place. Full of history and mystique. He had always liked New Orleans. But now he was here for a reason. He had a meeting with a very powerful witch. He was walking down a street holding hands with Lily. To anyone who was watching they seemed like any other couple.

"Have you ever been here before sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"When?"

"A while ago."

This little silent thing of hers had really started to annoy Klaus. She was very obedient though. That was always a good thing. Last night had gone well. They had stayed another hotel. He had fed on her. She had been quiet. For some reason Klaus hadn't felt like doing anything else with her last night. He didn't know why, but he had just let her rest. Clearly she had been exhausted. He didn't want to break his little pet too badly. Not yet anyway. This seemed to be the right house. Klaus rang a doorbell. When door opened Klaus saw a familiar face. She looked older than last time though.

"Klaus", woman said smiling.

"Celeste. How good to see you."

"Please come in."

Klaus entered the house dragging Lily behind him. House was very old and it was full of things relating to magic. Not very nice things though. Celeste practiced dark arts and she was really good at it. Klaus was just about to compliment Celeste's house when he saw something strange. Lily and Celeste were both staring at each other. Even stranger was that Celeste seemed truly terrified.

"Get her out! She's not welcome here", she said with shaky voice.

Klaus was stunned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Lily smiled.

"It's ok. I wouldn't want me here either if I would be you. Your own sister? Really?"

"Get out!"

"Hey! No one is going anywhere before someone tells me what the hell is going on", Klaus demanded.

Celeste seemed tense.

"I don't want her in my house."

"Yes, I got that but why?"

"Just get her out."

Klaus started to get annoyed.

"Tell me why first."

Celeste looked at him.

"If you want any help from me, ever, you will leave with her now. Come back when she's not with you."

Celeste turned and walked away. Klaus looked at Lily.

"It seems that you have some explaining to do, love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_England 1777_

"_Good morning miss Liliana", young man said politely._

"_Good morning Micah", Lily replied._

"_Lovely morning is it not miss?"_

"_It most certainly is."_

_They both looked around. There was no one in sight. They sneaked to a stable and started to kiss._

"_I have missed you so much", Micah said caressing her cheek._

"_I have missed you too but it has been more and more difficult to get out by myself. I think my uncle suspects something."_

"_Perhaps I should speak to him properly…"_

"_No!" Lily interrupted him. "Please Micah, do not go near him. He is… dangerous man."_

"_What do you mean? Does he hurt you?"_

"_No, it is not like that. Please just promise me you will not go near him."_

"_I promise my love, if that will make you happy", Micah said and kissed Lily's palm._

"_Thank you", Lily said smiling._

_Micah looked insecure. _

"_Lily, there is something I would like to ask."_

"_Of course my love. What is it?"_

"_I… I would like to ask you to be my wife."_

_Lily was stunned._

"_What?"_

"_I know I do not have much to offer you but I will always love you and I will never do anything to harm you…"_

_Lily silenced him with a kiss._

"_I know Micah. You are the only good thing in my life."_

"_Run away with me then."_

_Lily's eyes widened._

"_Please do not say such thing if you do not mean it."_

"_I mean it Lily. Start a new life with me."_

_Lily was afraid to hope. Would that really be possible?_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Micah took Lily in his arms and spans her around couple of times. They were both laughing. _

"_I love you so much", Micah said._

"_I love you too. When are we leaving?"_

"_Tonight. Can you meet me at the old mill?"_

"_Yes. Right after dark?"_

"_Right after dark. I will be counting minutes my love."_

_Lily wrapped her arms around him tightly._

"_Me too."_

…

Klaus dragged Lily roughly in their hotel room.

"Start talking", he demanded.

"Forgive me master, but it's hardly my fault if your friend doesn't like me", Lily replied.

Klaus started to lose his temper. He grabbed Lily and made an eye contact. His pupils dilated.

"Tell me the truth. What are you?"

"I'm just a normal girl", Lily replied.

Klaus looked at her disbelievingly.

"You are lying. How is that possible?"

"I'm telling you the truth master. There's nothing special about me."

Klaus looked at her straight in the eyes. She was lying. He was sure of it. He pressed her against a wall.

"I'm not a patient man, so it's not wise to play games with me", he snapped.

Lily smiled.

"As I told you before master, I wouldn't dream of it."

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You really want to die, don't you sweetheart?"

"Not really, but I understand if that's your wish master", Lily said still smiling. "And I believe you promised to break all of my bones first so hurry up and get on with it already."

…

_It was late when Lily finally reached the mill. She couldn't have sneak out earlier. She hoped Micah would understand. It was very dark, despite of a full moon._

"_Micah?" Lily called. _

_She looked around and found him on a ground. He was dead._

"_No! Micah!"_

_Lily kneeled next to him. His shirt was covered with blood. His eyes were still open. Tears started to fill Lily's eyes. _

"_No…"_

_She touched Micah's cheek softly. _

"_Such a shame is it not?" someone said._

_Lily jumped up and saw uncle Cian. He was leaning casually against a tree._

"_You… you did this", Lily said, her voice filled with rage._

_He just smiled. _

"_No my dear, you did this. Without you this fine young man would still be alive."_

_Lily shook her head._

"_No…"_

"_Yes. So tell me, how does it feel knowing that his blood is in your hands?"_

"_You are a monster", Lily whispered._

"_What ever helps you sleep at night darling. But I must say I am disappointed. After everything I have done for you, this is what I get. You were going to leave without a word."_

_Lily couldn't speak._

"_You ungrateful child. Someone might be offended but as you know I am all about forgiveness. You want to be reunited with him, correct?"_

_Lily didn't move when Cian grabbed her and threw her against a tree. There was a knife in his hand._

"_This will hurt me more than it will hurt you", he said and cut her throat. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
><em>Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you<em>  
><em>When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you<em>  
><em>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?<em>

_Everything will slip way_  
><em>Shattered pieces will remain<em>  
><em>When memories fade into emptiness<em>  
><em>Only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain<em>

_I can't feel my senses_  
><em>I just feel the cold<em>

_Within Temptation – Frozen_

Chapter 7

_Lily opened her eyes slowly. She had this very strange feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she noticed that she was in woods. It seemed that sun was rising. What had happened?_

"_Finally", someone said. "I thought you were going to sleep whole day."_

_Lily tried to get up but her hands and legs were shaking too much. _

"_Allow me my dear", Cian said and helped her up. _

_Then Lily remembered._

"_You… you killed Micah and… You killed me… how… Am I dead?"_

_Cian laughed._

"_Hardly. Or do you think this is paradise?"_

"_More like hell", Lily murmured._

_She carefully touched her throat. There was no wound. Still she could see dry blood. And she could remember exactly how Cian had cut her throat. She remembered the pain and panic. Then the darkness. She should be dead._

"_What have you done to me?" she asked horrified. _

_Cian smiled._

"_Remember when I said I am all about forgiveness? Well, that was a lie. You deserved to be punished and I thought what would be more suitable punishment than separate you from your lover for all eternity."_

_Lily started to shake again._

"_What did you do?"_

"_Oh, you will see my dear. Actually you have all the time in the world to find that out."_

…..

First time in his life, Klaus was actually speechless. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that. That girl really had a death wish. But since dying didn't seem to bother her, he wasn't going to make that so easy for her. Klaus smiled.

"Sweetheart, there are other things I rather do to you than break your bones. Take your clothes off."

Lily smiled and obeyed. She took off her coat, skirt and top. She was still wearing her bra and panties. Klaus looked at her and licked his lips.

"Very nice."

He threw her to a bed and kissed her roughly. His hands were touching every part of her body. She moaned when he kissed her neck.

"Oh, Ben…"

Klaus raised his head angrily.

"What did you say?"

Lily looked at him smiling.

"Surely you don't mind if I think you are someone else, do you master?"

Klaus lost his temper completely. He threw her violently across the room. She didn't even try to get up. Klaus grabbed her and threw her back to the bed. There was a big wound on her forehead. Klaus ignored it and tied her hands to the bed end. He ripped a piece of a sheet and used it as a gag.

"Don't you go anywhere now, sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I have a word with Celeste", Klaus said darkly and left.

…

Despite of all the pain and the fact that she was tied up to a bed and was about to die, once again, Lily wanted to laugh. Just the look on his face made it all worthwhile. Lily didn't actually know any Ben, not very closely anyway. She just couldn't let that jerk violate her. She had thought she could but she had been wrong. It was so easy to manipulate him. He thought that he was so bad and scary. After everything Lily had saw over the years, she didn't get scared so easily. People, or vampires, didn't change. In the end everything was rough and ugly. There was no hope. There was no faith. Just this endless personal hell of hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Klaus was furious when he reached Celeste's house. Once again he couldn't understand what the hell had happened earlier. Someone was better giving him some answers. He wasn't in playful mood. Klaus rang the doorbell and marched in without a word when Celeste opened the door.

"Now, I want answers", he demanded.

"I take it you didn't get them from her", Celeste replied calmly.

Klaus gave her annoyed look.

"I could have made her tell me anything, but that would have been messy."

"I see. So what kind of answers are you looking for then?"

"What is she?"

Celeste seemed tense.

"She's a jinx. Bad news. You should stay away from her."

"Stay away from her? If I want I can just kill her."

Celeste laughed bitterly.

"Really? Have you tried that?"

Klaus looked at her confused.

"Not yet. Why?"

"You can't kill her. No one can."

"What are you talking about?"

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see it? Have you even looked at her properly?"

Klaus was getting annoyed.

"Yes, I've looked at her; she's just some girl I picked up for a snack. So what's your point?"

"Her eyes… There's hell in them."

Celeste shivered.

"You are not making any sense", Klaus said.

"She's cursed. And she has lived a long time, I can tell."

Klaus thought about her words.

"What kind of curse are we talking about?"

"She can see… everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, every dirty little secret you have, all your desires, hopes, fears, weaknesses…"

"You can't be serious", Klaus murmured. "That's impossible."

"Sure, impossible like magic or vampires or hybrids…"

"Alright, I get your point. Can she read my thoughts?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure. Your memories probably."

"Hmm. Interesting. But even if she can see things, why were you so afraid? What can she possibly do with that information?"

Celeste shivered again.

"She… she can turn those things against you."

"That can't be true. If she could do that, she would have tried to use it against me to get away."

Celeste looked confused.

"I don't know why she hadn't done that but she can do it, believe me."

Klaus thought about it.

"Maybe she can't do it with me", he suggested. "After all, I'm an original and hybrid."

"Maybe", Celeste said insecurely. "I don't have any sure answers to give you."

Klaus smiled. There were so many ways he could take advantage of that kind of ability. After all, knowledge was power. Then something crossed his mind.

"Do you think she could help me find something?" he asked.

"Find something? I don't know, I guess it's possible. As I said, I'm not sure what kind of things she can see."

Klaus smirked.

"Well, it's time to find out then."

….

_France 1785_

_Cian heard a maid screaming. He followed her voice to Lily's room. _

"_Mademoiselle…" girl sobbed. _

_Cian could saw that Lily had hanged herself. He was very annoyed. He told the girl to get out and keep her mouth shut. He would probably have to kill her later. Cian got Lily down, not bothering to be careful. He dropped her to a floor and kicked her._

"_Get up!" he shouted angrily. _

_Lily started to gasp for air._

"_Look what you have done! We probably have to move again. Are you happy now?"_

_Lily started to laugh._

"_No uncle, I am not happy. I am in hell."_

_Cian kicked her again._

"_You do not know the meaning of the word yet. But I promise you, when I have finished, you will."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Klaus returned his hotel room with big shopping bag. Lily was right where he had left her. Her eyes were closed but she opened them when she heard him coming. Klaus approached her smiling charmingly.

"Forgive me how I behaved earlier sweetheart", he said when he untied her hands.

Lily didn't say anything. Klaus took first aid package from the bag and examined her injuries.

"Let me help you now. Or would you like me to give you my blood?"

Lily looked at him closely.

"It wouldn't help me", she replied.

"Alright, old fashioned way it is. But here, have some water."

Lily allowed him to help her take a sip from a water bottle.

"Thank you", she said.

"You're welcome, love."

Klaus was very careful when he cleaned her wounds and checked if anything was broken.

"There, much better. I brought you some food and new clothes."

Lily didn't bother to hide her suspicion any more.

"Right. So what do you want?"

Klaus was still smiling.

"Well, Celeste told me some very interesting things about you and I want you to help me with something."

"You can't be serious", Lily said coldly. "After how you have treated me what possibly makes you think I would do anything for you?"

"Come on, love, we should let bygones be bygones. Fresh start. What do you say?"

"No."

"Hmm, I had a feeling you would say that, so I took a liberty to make some… arrangements", Klaus said smiling.

"Arrangements? What, you will torture me?"

"No, no, no sweetheart, I have something much better in mind. A spell actually. How would you like to be tied to me… oh, I don't know, forever? Imagine, you could never be away from me again, or actually you wouldn't even want to."

Klaus waited a while and let his words to sink in. Celeste had said that it was impossible to control someone like Lily with magic but she had found a loophole. Maybe Klaus couldn't force her to help him but he could make the eternity very unpleasant for her. He couldn't interpret Lily's expression.

"If I would agree to help you, I'm not saying I would, will you give me my freedom?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"What? Why would I help you then?"

Klaus smirked.

"You see, love, I have prepared to offer you a deal. In exchange for your co-operation I offer you my protection. You will be treated like a queen, everything you need or want will be yours. Luxury accommodation, clothes, jewelry, you name it."

"Why would you think I care about any of that?"

"Well, being all alone in the world for eternity, especially when you're so… vulnerable, is not easy. Accept my proposal and you never have to be afraid of anything or anyone again. No one will dare to hurt you."

"Not even you?" Lily asked.

"Stick to our deal and not even me."

Lily was quiet for a moment.

"This… co-operation you mentioned, what does that mean?"

Klaus smiled.

"First of all, I need you to help me find something."

"I'm not a navigator", Lily replied.

"No, but I have a reason to believe you can do that. You helped that nice couple to find me didn't you?"

Lily seemed surprised. Klaus hadn't actually been sure about that before but now he knew he had guessed right.

"It's not that easy", Lily said. "Will and Amelia are my close friends and I trust them. That's why I was able to find what they wanted the most."

"You can't do that with me?"

"I should be able to be comfortable with you first and that's a little difficult when I don't trust you or actually even like you."

"Ouch, that hurts, love", Klaus said. "What can I do to make it better for you?"

"That depends, how much time do you have?"

"Not much", Klaus replied.

"I figured that. There is actually another way but I really don't want to do that."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"It requires some… intimacy and as I said, I really don't like you."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes."

"Would that really be so terrible?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Come on now, love, I can make it good for you."

Lily closed her eyes.

"Let's not get to that right now. Let's say we can somehow get past your first requirement, then what? What more do you want from me?"

"As I said, your co-operation", Klaus replied.

"Meaning?"

"You can see everything people are trying to hide, correct?"

"Yes."

"I want you to use that ability for my advantage."

"You want me to tell you other people's secrets?" Lily asked coldly.

"Not all of them, just the ones that affect me. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

"Can I have your word that you will keep your end of it?"

"Yes sweetheart, you have my word."

"Then yes, we have a deal but first I need to eat and take a bath."

"Of course sweetheart, take all the time you need."


	10. Chapter 10

_Let me take you for a ride  
>With the devil in the details.<br>We'll kiss and tremble with delight.  
>Everything is fine<br>With the devil in the details.  
>We're gonna dance with him tonight.<em>

_All of my wrongs,_  
><em>And all my wicked ways.<em>  
><em>Will come back to haunt me, come what may.<em>  
><em>For all the songs,<em>  
><em>I hope to write some day.<em>  
><em>Looks like the devil's here to stay.<em>

_Placebo – Devil in the details_

Chapter 10

"I've become my father", Lily thought when she was taking a bubble bath.

Deal with a devil. Great. She couldn't believe she had actually said yes. But then again, she had to consider her options. That bastard had found her Achilles' heel. She couldn't bare the thought of being tied up forever, especially to him. This way she could have at least some power. He would have to treat her properly. And Lily had to admit that the thought of safety was… appealing. She was tired of fighting just to get along day after day. She was tired being pushed around. This guy might be a jerk but he definitely can give her what he promised. It seemed that he was on the top of the food chain, for time being anyway. But there was the matter of Lily keeping her end of the deal. She didn't like the idea at all. She was no saint. Things that uncle Cian had made her do still haunt her. She didn't even know how many lives she had ruined. And for what, so uncle Cian could have more power and wealth. There was no salvation or forgiveness for her. And since she had plenty of time to kill, why not? She didn't have to like this guy. Maybe she would learn to tolerate him. His requests weren't unreasonable. She didn't have to tell him everything. But she had to find those damn coffins. That should be fun. Lily wasn't exactly cuddling type. She didn't even like shaking people's hands. Touching of any kind was unpleasant for her, mainly because that cleared her vision so much. She could saw enough without it. But deal was a deal. Lily got up, washed herself and wore a nightgown he had given her. It was best to get this over with. Lily took a deep breath before she left the bathroom. Klaus was sitting on the bed waiting for her. It seemed that someone had changed the sheets. And there were some candles burning on a table. Seriously? Lily felt tense. Klaus got up and approached her. His touch was very gentle this time. Still Lily pulled away when he kissed her.

"What do you need?" Klaus asked frustrated. "Flowers, chocolate, poems, what? Tell me and I take care of it."

"Just some respect", Lily replied coldly. "In case you haven't notice, I'm not so trilled about this. I wanted to do this with Mic…"

Lily bit her tongue. Klaus looked curios.

"With who?" he asked.

"I meant with someone who I trust and care about, not with someone who have abused and humiliated me."

"I apologize for that. Just tell me what to do."

Lily thought about it.

"Ok, let's start with something easy. Take your shirt off and sit down."

Klaus smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"And it's probably best if you don't speak."

Klaus took his shirt off and sat on the bed. Lily sat next to him.

"Just be quiet and don't move", Lily said and closed her eyes.

She had to let her body get used to touching him. Lily didn't open her eyes when she touched his face with both of her hands. She let her hands slid to his arms, abs and stomach. She saw a lot of things she didn't want to see but it was getting easier. Finally she opened her eyes. Klaus was looking at her very strangely. Like he was hungry or something. He was waiting for her permission.

"Ok", Lily said.

Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her. She forced her body to relax. Lily wasn't sure what she was doing but she tried to respond to his touch and kisses. At least he knew what he was doing. It wasn't unpleasant. Lily was almost ashamed when she realized that she was enjoying his touch. Klaus probably realized it as well because he was smirking. He tried to be careful but it still hurt. Lily closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She couldn't. Her body had to recover first.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked when he was finally lying next to her.

"Fine. You?"

"Can't complain", Klaus replied smiling. "Did you see where the coffins are?"

"You have to give me a minute."

"Sure sweetheart. It must be great."

"What?"

"To see what you can see."

Lily laughed bitterly.

"Not really."

"Why's that?" Klaus asked.

"You know the saying; the truth will set you free? That's certainly a lie."

"How come?"

"Everyone has secrets they don't want anyone to know. In most cases truth is like a curse word."

"I suppose you're right", Klaus said.

"Believe me, I am. My mother for example cheated my father many times. I was seven so I couldn't quite understand what I was seeing in her mind so I asked. Then she drowned me."

Klaus's eyes widened.

"And I thought my mother was a bitch. What happened then?"

"My father made this… deal. But that's not important. I need you to come a little closer", Lily said. "And before you say anything annoying, forget it. I need a simple physical touch now when we have some kind of… connection. Just to find what you are looking for."

Klaus smirked but he didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this good?" he asked.

"Yes, but if you ever tell anyone about this, I swear…"

"My lips are sealed", Klaus interrupted her teasingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Venice 1803_

_Lily looked at hundreds of candles burning at the altar. It was very quiet in the cathedral. Lily had covered her hair with a black scarf. She was waiting patiently. Finally someone sat behind her._

"_Buona sera signorina", mans voice said. "It is truly a beautiful night."_

"_Yes but that beauty is deceiving", Lily replied as she had been told. _

_Man seemed satisfied. _

"_Indeed signorina. But I must say you have a lot of courage to summon me here."_

"_Thank you for coming signore."_

"_Well, your letter was… intriguing. So tell me, who is causing you trouble? Husband? Lover?"_

"_Neither. I summoned you here signore because I understand you have a very special talent to… fix problems."_

"_That is correct signorina, but you must understand that my services are not cheap."_

"_Yes signor, I understand, but actually I have an offer for you."_

"_Is that so? What are you offering me then?"_

"_Vengeance."_

_Man seemed surprised._

"_Vengeance?"_

"_Yes. I believe we have a common… acquaintance. A gentleman called Cian."_

"_What do you know about him signorina?" man asked sharply._

"_Enough to help you have your vengeance."_

"_And why would you do that?"_

"_I need something from you."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_I need you to kill someone."_

"_That is not a problem. Who?"_

"_Me."_

….

Klaus was feeling utterly pleased. He knew now where the coffins were and the way to find that out hadn't been too bad either. This girl would be very useful for him. Klaus had to admit that he was also curious about her. He didn't really know much about this girl. She was sitting next to him in the car, quiet as usual.

"So, I have to ask sweetheart, how old are you?"

Lily looked at him surprised.

"It's not polite to ask woman's age", she replied.

"Oh, come on, give me something. More than a century?"

"Yes."

"More than two?"

"Yes."

"Hard to believe. Where are you from?"

"Ireland."

"Really? Did you have any siblings?"

Lily looked suspicious.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, love."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Look, what happened last night was just part of our deal. You don't have to pretend to be interest about me."

"I'm not pretending. I'm curious."

"And I like my privacy so if you want to talk then let's talk about something else", Lily said.

Klaus wasn't going to give up.

"Fine. How is it that you can't die?"

"It's a curse", Lily replied tiredly.

"Someone might disagree."

"Well, someone hasn't tried what it's like. I would give it away in a heartbeat."

Klaus was genuinely surprised.

"You would like to be mortal? Why?"

"I doubt that you would understand."

"Try me."

Lily hesitated.

"Ok, have you ever seen the movie Groundhog day?"

"I don't really watch movies", Klaus replied.

"Anyway, it's about a man who is forced to live the same day over and over again. It might sound like fun at first but it's really not. This is kind of the same thing. Everything around you is changing, people are born, they live and they die, but you always remain the same. You can't have any real relationships because they wouldn't last. Not to mention you can never forget how bad place this world is and what people are capable of. Eventually that's going to be all you see when you look at other people. And those you lose will be lost to you forever. Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?"

Lily turned her head away. Klaus wasn't sure how to reply. Strange thing was that he actually could understand her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_New York 1854_

_Night was cold. Lily didn't care about that. Not like she could catch the flu. She hadn't eaten for three days. It didn't matter. She didn't care about anything anymore. _

"_Hey darling", someone said. "Are you looking for some company?"_

_Lily didn't response. Suddenly she was surrounded. There were at least four men. She tried to get past them but one of them grabbed her and pushed her to the ground._

"_Do you think you're too good for us?" one of the men asked mockingly. _

_Lily didn't say anything. She didn't have any strength left. Then she saw an angel. This woman had curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes._

"_Leave her alone", woman said. _

"_Stay out of this", one man said._

_Woman looked at him straight to the eyes._

"_I said leave her alone", she repeated coldly._

_Man just walked away. Other men were shouting after him but they left too when the woman looked at them._

"_Are you alright?" woman asked gently and kneeled next to her._

_Lily looked at her. She was a vampire._

"_It's alright, I am not going to hurt you", woman said calmingly. "I am going to help you. My name is Amelia."_

….

Lily tried to get some sleep. At least she finally had a bed of her own. She had asked Klaus for her own hotel room. He had reluctantly agreed but his room was right next to hers. Lily felt tired but still she couldn't sleep. She had this strange feeling that something was terribly wrong. Finally she fell asleep.

"_Liliana…. Did you really think you can hide from me...? I am coming for you my dear…. I will see you soon…"_

Lily opened her eyes. No. It couldn't be. She was shaking. First time for a very long time she was panicking. Then her trained self control kicked in. Lily took a phone and started dialing.

"Hello", woman's voice answered.

"Amelia."

"Lily? Lily! Are you alright? What…"

"Yes I'm fine Amelia", Lily interrupted her. "Please, I don't have much time so I need you to listen carefully."

"Alright", Amelia said.

"You and Will must disappear. Use other names and get rid of everything that can link you to me. And I really mean everything."

"Lily you are scaring me. What's going on?"

Lily closed her eyes.

"This is all my fault and I'm so sorry but I need you to do this for both of your safety. Ok?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Ok. How about you?"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine when I know that you are. Get rid of this phone too and get a new number."

"Whole thing then?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, use the emergency plan. Just be safe."

"You too Lily", Amelia said and hung up.

Lily took a deep breath and started packing. She didn't have much so it didn't take long. She had to get out of here. When she opened a door she saw Klaus standing in front of her. Lily flinched.

"Going somewhere, love?" he asked calmly.

"I… I need to go", Lily managed to say.

Klaus stepped to her room and closed the door behind him.

"I don't think so. Or have you forgotten our deal already?"

"You don't understand, I can't stay here", Lily said using all her will power to control herself.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"I just can't. Please let me go. I already told you where those coffins are, you can go to Boston without me…"

Klaus laughed.

"Do you really think I would just let you leave?"

Lily was desperate.

"Please, tell me what would it take?"

"Fine. Tell me why do you need to leave?"

Lily bit her tongue.

"I can't."

"Alright, then you are not going anywhere", Klaus replied coldly.

Lily felt tears burning her eyes. She tried to hold them back.

"Please…"

Klaus looked at her. He seemed curious but there was also something else Lily couldn't interpret.

"Tell me why you need to leave", Klaus repeated.

"I can't ok!" Lily shouted. "You want to keep me here, fine! That's not going to stop him!"

"Stop who?"

Lily didn't say anything. She turned her back to him and sat on the bed. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Somehow she had always known this day would come. Maybe she deserved what she would get.


	13. Chapter 13

_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
>Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy<br>The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
>Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins<em>

_Fly away, fly away_  
><em>From the torch of blame<em>  
><em>They hunt you<em>  
><em>Lucifer's Angel<em>  
><em>Never lived, you never died<em>  
><em>Your life has been denied<em>  
><em>They call you<em>  
><em>Lucifer's Angel<em>

_The Rasmus - Lucifer's Angel_

Chapter 13

Klaus looked at Lily who was sitting on the bed silently. He had been angry just a moment ago but something about her had made that anger vanish. She was afraid. More than that, she was terrified. Klaus never thought he would see that. She was always so calm, so discreet. For some reason he felt strong need to protect her. But first he had to know what she was so afraid of. Klaus sat next to her. She seemed like herself again. Calm and distant.

"Lily…" Klaus started.

"I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again", Lily interrupted him. "I'm not going anywhere so you can leave now."

"No Lily, I'm not leaving. Tell me who frighten you so much."

Lily didn't say anything. Klaus lifted her chin gently.

"I promised you my protection so tell me."

"Why should I?" Lily asked. "You promised to protect me because you want to use me, just like he did."

"Who?"

"You want to know the truth? I'm not a good person; I have done some things… I'm just so tired."

Lily turned her head away. For some unknown reason Klaus pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed surprised but she didn't push him away. Klaus stroked her hair gently. Her head leaned against his shoulder. Klaus had never been in that kind of situation before. It was strange but not really unpleasant. Did he actually care about this girl? That was hard to believe.

"Look, Lily, I know you don't like me, I haven't really given you much reason for that. But believe me when I say, I am going to keep my end of our deal. So please just talk to me."

Lily raised her head and looked at him. She hesitated.

"There was this man who lived near of our village", Lily said quietly. "Some people believed that he was a sorcerer, others that he was a devil. When my mother killed me, my father asked for his help. He helped alright, but not without a price."

There was bitterness in Lily's voice. Klaus listened carefully.

"But I was dead and what he did was something dark and unnatural. I should have stayed dead. He said to my father that he had always wanted a daughter. He promised to be good to me and take care of me. That was certainly a lie. He knew about my… well, so called gift. He wanted to use it. We travelled around and I… I told him… things. Secret of those who were rich and powerful. He used those things against them. Blackmail them or sometimes worse. Some of them… took their own life."

"What happened then?" Klaus asked when Lily was quiet for a moment.

"I grew up", Lily replied. "When I was 19 we lived in this small village in England and I met… Micah. He worked at the stables and he was the most kind and sincere person I had ever met. I tried to keep that a secret from uncle Cian, like I called him, but I couldn't. Micah asked me to go with him but uncle Cian found out and he… killed us both. But he still didn't allow me to stay dead. He cursed me with this… existence. I don't really belong to this world anymore but I'm forced to stay here forever."

"That's…" Klaus tried to think something appropriate to say but nothing came to his mind.

"Things went worse after that. Finally I tried to kill myself but of course I couldn't. Uncle Cian was very angry. He said if I liked dying so much, he could help me with that. And he killed me, over and over again. Drowning was his favorite method because he knew what my mother had done to me."

Klaus couldn't say anything. He really wanted to rip this guy's heart out.

"What happened to him?" Klaus finally managed to ask.

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend", Lily murmured.

"What?"

"Cian had a lot of enemies, some of them very powerful. I made a deal with one of them, a warlock called Vittorio. I helped him to get to Cian and he helped me to disappear. I already knew then that he couldn't really kill me but he could make everyone else think that I was dead. I know he couldn't kill Cian either, not permanently anyway because he's like me, but Vittorio promised me to make sure that he would never bother me again. I guess he couldn't do that."

"So what happened tonight?" Klaus asked.

"He… he spoke to me. He said he's coming."

"I see. I'm going to make few phone calls, wait for me here ok?"

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked insecurely.

"I'm keeping my promise, love", Klaus said and kissed her cheek before he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Lily opened her eyes she saw Klaus lying next to her. For some reason she didn't mind.

"Good morning", he said smiling.

"Good morning. You didn't have to stay here you know."

"I know but I wanted to. Did you sleep ok? No… bad dreams?"

Lily shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I guess so."

Klaus got up and called the room service.

"I have to ask you something", Lily said.

"Of course, love."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Klaus seemed surprised.

"What do you mean? Am I usually a nice guy?"

"No."

"Ok, you got me there. You want the truth? I really don't know. Maybe I like you."

"You like me? What do you mean?" Lily asked insecurely.

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart?"

"Not really."

"Perhaps I'm hoping you could like me too. Someday."

"I don't hate you", Lily replied.

Klaus smiled.

"That's a good start. I want you to know that I'm not demanding anything except what we agreed of. But if you are willing I would like to be more than just your… friend."

Lily was stunned.

"I… I have to think about that."

"Of course, love, take all the time you need. But in the meantime we better keep you safe. Speaking of which, I believe my comrades have arrived."

"Your what?"

"I asked some of my hybrids to come here and they also brought a very special guest. Wait here; I'll have a word with them first."

"Ok", Lily replied.

She got dressed and waited nervously. Finally someone knocked the door.

"Yes?"

"Room service ma'am", mans voice said.

Lily had forgotten all about her breakfast. She opened the door and recognized the man in waiter's uniform immediately. William. He was signaling her to be quiet.

"Come in", Lily said immediately.

William entered the room quickly.

"Will, what…?"

He raised his hand to silence her and took a pen and paper from his pocket. William handed the paper to her.

_"He has Amelia, you must come with me", it said._

Lily looked at him. William looked miserable. Lily knew she didn't have a choice. She nodded. He formed silently words thank you. They still had to get out without anyone noticing. Lily took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to.

...

"What do you think?" Klaus asked.

Elderly woman looked at him with interest.

"Hmm, I've heard stories about something like this but I never thought anyone would be stupid enough to practice that kind of magic."

"Why is that?"

"Price is very high. It consumes you from inside out."

"So a warlock who had done that twice…?"

Woman shook her head.

"I would imagine he's not enjoying his immortality very much. What ever powers he had are probably long gone by now. No warlock is powerful enough to make himself and someone else immortal without serious consequences."

"He's powerless then?" Klaus asked.

"That would be my guess."

"Good. It doesn't matter if I can't actually kill him; I can just sink his body to a sea or something, right?"

"Yes that should do it."

"Thank you Lavinia", Klaus said smiling.

"No problem. But where is this girl of yours? I'm curious to meet her."

"She's waiting in her room."

Klaus turned to one of his hybrids.

"Owen, go and ask her to come here will you?"

"Yes sir", young man said and left.

He came back looking uncomfortable.

"She wasn't there sir."

"What?"

Klaus went straight to Lily's room. There was no sight of her. Klaus found a piece of paper.

_"He has Amelia, you must come with me."_

No.

"Get in here all of you!" Klaus yelled.

He had to find Lily. That was all he could think of.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your reviews, I promise to try to make my grammar better.**

Chapter 15

"I'm so sorry Lily", William said.

"It's ok Will; this is not your fault."

Lily was sitting next to him in a car. She felt completely numb.

"Cian took Amelia because of me and I promise you, I'll do what ever I have to… I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I know but I'm still sorry. This whole thing is just… unfair."

"Maybe, but you do know that you guys are the closest thing I ever had for a family?" Lily said. "Sometimes you just have to make sacrifices in order to protect your family."

"Lily… You're a good girl. I really hope things wouldn't have to be like this."

Lily touched William's shoulder.

"Just be strong, ok?"

"You too Lily."

"Are we close to the place?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he wanted to make the change here. More privacy."

"Yes, that's certainly true."

Lily couldn't see anything except trees and some old abandoned houses.

"We're here", William said when he stopped the car.

They both got out and stood next to the car.

"I can't see him. Did you…?" Lily started but William's shout interrupted her.

"Will!"

There was a wooden arrow in William's chest. He tried to say something but his skin was turning grey.

"No!"

Lily pulled the arrow out but it was too late. William was already dead. His body was lying still on the ground. Lily started to shake and kneeled next to him. She couldn't hold back her tears.

"No, no, no! I'm so sorry Will."

"So you should be", said a cold voice.

Lily raised her head. She saw uncle Cian. Or what was left of him. He looked like a walking corpse. His skin was unnaturally pale, his eyes were red and his black hair was hanging lifelessly on his shoulders.

"Liliana", he said smiling. "How wonderful to see you, it's been… well, too long."

"Why? You had me, you didn't have to…."

Cian kicked her angrily.

"Stop that pathetic whining! Once again it was you who did this, to him and that blond who by the way is pile of ash now."

"No! Amelia…"

"You sentenced them to death when you decided to betray me, so tell me, how does it feel?"

Lily couldn't speak or move. She was just lying on the ground.

"I spend almost a century sealed to a tomb because of you so you better believe that this is just beginning. I will dedicate my existence for making your pathetic life a living hell."

Lily looked at him.

"You already took everyone who meant anything to me, so go ahead, do what ever you want."

"Alright then, let's start with something… bloody."

Cian yanked her up and stabbed her to a stomach. Lily felt the pain but she didn't care.

"How do you like that you little bitch?"

Cian kept stabbing her over and over again until she was dead. Then he threw her roughly to his car.

"Oh my sweet Liliana", Cian said. "I have missed you."

...

Klaus looked at William's body. There was also a lot of blood on the ground. He could tell it was Lily's blood.

"There's no trace of her sir", Owen said.

"Lavinia?" Klaus asked.

"This warlock has covered his tracks well", she replied. "Tracing him is going to be difficult."

"Can you do it?"

"I believe so, yes, but it will take time."

"Do it then", Klaus said and started walking.

He had to do something so he wouldn't hurt Lavinia or any of his hybrids. He took his rage out of some old tree. There wasn't much left of it when he was finished. He would find Lily and that bastard who had dared to hurt her. It would be fun to tear him pieces limb by limb.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Wake up Liliana."

Lily coughed and opened her eyes. She was lying naked on the floor next to a bathtub. Cian had just drowned her in it.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it darling? Just like good old times."

"Go to hell", Lily said tiredly.

Cian kicked her so hard that she felt one of her ribs broke. She gasped for air.

"Watch your tongue. Now, what should we do next? We have already try stabbing, strangling, beating you to death and drowning. What do you think?"

Lily felt unbearable pain all over her body. She knew nothing she could say would prevent him for causing her more pain. There was no end to it. He wanted to punish her. And humiliate her. Lily didn't bother trying to cover her body any more.

"I'm thinking… fire. What do you say?"

No, please no. Lily didn't say it out loud. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Don't worry darling, we'll start with something easy. Like this."

Lily screamed when he burned her arm with hot blade.

"That's right Liliana scream. I loved you! I gave you everything and you betrayed me! Now you will pay for it."

"Leave that girl alone!" someone yelled.

Lily saw a woman who was probably in her late sixties. Her dark hair had started to turn grey but there was spark in her eyes. Cian looked at her coldly.

"I don't think so. I don't know or care who you are but if you want to live you better get the hell out of my house."

"You first", the woman said and raised her hand.

Cian flew through a window. In that same moment two men entered the room.

"Wait", the woman said covered Lily's body with something.

Other man approached Lily.

"It's ok miss, I'm going to get you out of here", he said and picked her up as carefully as he could.

"Where's Klaus", the woman asked.

"Outside, he still couldn't enter the house", other man said.

Lily couldn't understand what they were saying. She was hurting too much. She didn't care who they were or what they were going to do to her. She felt that someone was carrying her. Then a wind on her face.

"Lily!" someone said.

She thought that she recognized his face. He looked shocked.

"Owen, take her to the car but be careful with her", Klaus said.

He had never felt this kind of rage before.

"Yes sir", Owen replied and carried Lily to the car.

Klaus had some unfinished business to take care of. Lavinia and three hybrids were standing next to that bastard. Klaus wanted to take care of him personally.

...

Klaus looked at Lily. She was lying on a bed. She had injuries all over her body. A doctor had just left. Klaus didn't know exactly did Lily's body heal like normal human body. Klaus touched her cheek gently. Lily opened her eyes. She looked at him fearfully.

"Please…" she managed to say. "Don't hurt me."

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"I know I broke our deal. I'm sorry. Please…"

"Hey, listen to me; I'm not going to hurt you, ok? You are safe now, I swear."

"Safe?"

"That bastard will never touch you again. I took care of it myself."

Lily looked confused.

"But why did you help me? I broke our deal, you don't owe me anything."

"Did you really think I would just leave you there?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you?"

Klaus wasn't sure what to say. She certainly didn't have very high opinion about him. But then again, he couldn't really blame her. She knew what he had done in the past.

"You'll be safe here", he said. "I will make sure you have everything you need."

"What do you want in return?" Lily asked.

"Same thing we agreed on before. That's all."

Lily looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ok. What about those coffins? If you want me to go with you I…"

"That's not necessary", Klaus interrupted her. "The coffins are safe; I sent my best hybrids to take care of that."

"What about that man who stole them?" Lily asked.

"He got away but I have time to find him. Right now I'm going to concentrate taking care of you."

"Why? I mean you have done more than enough for me. You don't have to…"

Klaus leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. Lily seemed confused.

"Just rest now, love. We have time to talk later."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lily felt empty. She had lost everything. She had no will to live anymore. But she couldn't die either. That was like some kind of cruel joke. Her body was healing but she didn't think her mind would ever heal. She was staying in a house that Klaus had rented or bought or what ever. Lily had tried her best for being polite to Klaus, his hybrids and his witch. That was the least she could do. She was indebted to him after all. She didn't know how she could pay that debt. Lately she has had trouble interpret him. Lily couldn't understand why he had helped her. Was she really so useful for him?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asked.

Lily raised her head. She was sitting on an armchair.

"Nothing important. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. How about you?"

"Just fine."

"Good. Perhaps you would like to go outside today?"

"No thank you. I think I stay here."

Klaus bit his lip.

"Listen sweetheart, it's been almost three weeks already and I think it would be best if you go outside with me. Just a little walk or something."

"Sure, if that makes you happy", Lily replied emotionlessly.

"No, it's not about that. Look, this whole emotional stuff is not really my thing but I'm trying to…"

Lily stood up and silenced him with a kiss. Klaus was surprised.

"Just stop talking", Lily said and kissed him again.

He didn't seem to mind. Lily took her sweater off and bit Klaus' lower lip while kissing him. He seemed to like that. Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her neck. Then he moved them to the bed with his vampire speed. Lily helped him to take his shirt off and kissed his stomach. It didn't take him long to undress her. Lily liked touching him. It was all easier now than first time. He didn't have to be so careful any more.

"That was amazing", Klaus said playing with her hair.

"Yes it was", Lily replied.

She felt peaceful just lying there next to him.

"I want you to be mine", Klaus suddenly said.

"What?"

"I want you to belong to me. I don't want anyone else touching you."

"You don't want that", Lily said quietly.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't. Just look what happened to everybody else who came near me."

"That wasn't your fault", Klaus said.

"Sure it was, but I don't want to talk about that. Let's just not ruin this moment."

"Lily…"

Lily turned around and kissed him.

"I said no talking."

...

Klaus tucked Lily in and touched her cheek gently before he left. She was fast asleep. Klaus went to a living room a poured himself a drink. Lavinia was sitting in front of a fireplace.

"Rough day?" she asked teasingly.

"You can say that. How is it that after all these centuries I still can't understand women?"

Lavinia smiled.

"Oh my dear boy, that's just the natural order of things. Anything I can help you with?"

Klaus thought about it.

"Actually yes. I think she's suffering some kind of post-dramatic…"

"Post-traumatic", Lavinia corrected.

"What ever, you know what I mean. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do about it. Do you have any ideas?"

Lavinia looked thoughtful.

"I might have. But I have to ask, why do you want to help this girl?"

Klaus gave her annoyed look.

"She's useful to me, but not in her current state."

Lavinia smiled.

"Ok then, I'll get right on it."

Damn wise-ass witches. So maybe he did care about Lily but he wasn't going to say it to everyone. Klaus had a reputation to think of after all. He would take care of her and make her his. That was all anyone had to know.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lily blinked her eyes. How long had she slept? Then she remembered how she had practically tackled Klaus. She was embarrassed. What must he think of her? She had just needed distraction. She had wanted to feel something, anything but this emptiness. Lily got up and took a quick shower. She knew she had to talk to Klaus. Lily took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She heard a voice from the living room.

"Where is she Niklaus?"

"Oh please, there's nothing you can do to me, I'm a hybrid!"

"Give us Rebekah!"

Lily saw three men standing in front of Klaus. She could tell who they were right away. Klaus' brothers. This wasn't good. They all turned to her.

"And who is this, brother?" one of them asked smiling.

Lily could pick up the name Kol. He was impulsive and very dangerous. Human life meant nothing to him.

"She's no one", Klaus said coldly. "Just one of my toys."

"Is that so?" other one of his brothers said.

His name was… Elijah. Calm and moral but also dangerous. He would do what ever was necessary to find his sister.

"How about we borrow her then?" he said calmly.

"Go ahead, she means nothing to me", Klaus replied.

Lily wasn't offended. She could tell Klaus didn't mean what he said. He was trying to protect her from his brothers. The third one, Finn, was quiet. He seemed distant, like none of this mattered to him. Actually, it didn't matter to him. He had been in a coffin for so long that he had lost all interest about anything. He was only here because he felt it was his duty. Suddenly Kol moved next to her with his vampire speed.

"Hello darling", he said smiling.

Lily smiled too and looked into his eyes. Oh, there were so many things where to choose from. Someone had been a bad boy. Kol backed away.

"What the hell is she?" he asked.

"What?" Elijah asked.

Kol turned to him.

"She's definitely not a human."

"Really now? Just one of your toys brother?"

Klaus seemed tense.

"Can I speak with you?" Lily said looking at Elijah.

He was clearly surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You can control yourself", Lily said calmly. "He is too impulsive and he just doesn't care about any of this."

Lily pointed Kol and Finn. They seemed surprised as well. So did Klaus.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to control himself.

"I'm giving them what they want. It's for the best."

"That's not your decision", Klaus said angrily.

"Let her speak brother", Elijah said. "You know where our sister is?"

"Yes."

"I can make her speak…" Kol started but Elijah silenced him.

"What do you want in return?" Elijah asked.

"You won't retaliate. None of you."

Elijah looked at her with interest.

"Lily, I'm warning you…" Klaus said.

"Agreed", Elijah interrupted him. "We are together now, that's all that matters. Klaus can spend rest of the eternity how ever he wants. We want nothing to do with him."

"That's true", Kol said.

Finn nodded. Klaus was furious.

"If you think you can just walk away… I'll hunt you down one by one."

Elijah looked at him coldly.

"And do what? Put us back to those coffins? You deserve to be alone Niklaus. How could anyone ever love you?"

Elijah turned to Lily.

"Now, who ever you are, tell me where we can find our sister and we'll leave. And we won't come near to Niklaus, you have my word."

Lily gave him an address.

"Thank you", Elijah said. "Goodbye Niklaus."

Kol and Finn didn't even look at Klaus. They followed Elijah outside. Klaus didn't move. His face was emotionless. Lily took a step toward him.

"You can take it out on me", she said quietly. "It's ok."

Klaus grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. He clenched his fist with anger. Lily was sure that he would hit her but his fist hit the wall next to her face. He hit it over and over again. Then he just stopped and stood there. Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"I will never leave you", Lily whispered. "I swear."

Klaus didn't say anything. He just held her tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, the next chapter will probably be the last one.**

Chapter 19

Damn Stefan Salvatore. He had found a great way to repay Klaus. After Klaus' hybrids had find the coffins Stefan had managed to escape but he had come back and managed to pull the daggers out. Now his family had left him. He still had his hybrids. And he had Lily. It was strange how that turned out. The tables had been turned completely. Last few days Lily had been the one who had been taken care of him. She had tried her best to make him feel better. Klaus was grateful for her presence. Elijah's words had cut him like a knife. He would never admit that to anyone of course. His hybrids and Lavinia had been smart enough to keep their distance. Fortunately there was a plenty of space. Klaus was lying on his bed. Someone knocked the door.

"What?" Klaus said annoyed.

Lily opened the door and entered the room. She was carrying a tray.

"I brought you some tea and cookies", she said smiling. "Lavinia really makes an excellent tea."

"Hmm."

Lily sat on the bed and put the tray on a nightstand. She touched Klaus' hand.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great, never better."

"Ok."

Lily took his hand and kissed it.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Wait", Klaus said before she got up. "Stay here."

Lily smiled.

"Sure."

She lied down next to Klaus and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been thinking, we should move", Klaus said.

"Move?"

"Yes, why don't we get a nice big house somewhere far away? A lot of land, maybe a garden."

"That sounds nice", Lily said. "What made you think that?"

"I don't know, I'm just bored I guess. This place is just too… urban. I want more space. Woods and lakes and that kind of things."

"I understand. Do you have some special place in mind?"

"I thought we could figure that out together."

Lily was quiet for a while. Klaus turned her around so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"You and me. You know I'm a jinx right?"

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"No, you're not. I want you to come with me. Just you, me and my hybrids. What do you say?"

"I would like that. Maybe we could actually make this work. I mean I guess we already know the best and worst about each other."

"That's true", Klaus said smiling. "I just can't believe that you're still here after knowing all of that."

"I'm no saint either", Lily said. "I think we could both use some companionship. Since us both have a lot of time in our hands."

"Do you mean like two lonely souls combined together by eternal misery?" Klaus asked teasingly.

Lily hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up."

Klaus grabbed her hands and rolled her over to her back. He just looked at her a while before he kissed her. She caressed his hair, cheek and neck and bit his lip playfully. He slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her soft breasts. She rolled them over so she was on top and took her shirt and bra off. He pulled her closer and kissed her breasts. She was breathing faster. Klaus rolled them over again and took his own shirt off. He slid his hand under her skirt. She flinched when he reached her inner thigh. He loved the sound of her moans. That was so different than with anyone else. She was truly his, despite of everything. It was more than just sex. He enjoyed how she responded to him. It was just perfect. Every thrust made her moan louder. He kissed her before he pulled out and wrapped his arms around her. She was trying to catch her breath.

"You know", she finally managed to say. "If I wouldn't be so emotionally challenged, I think I would love you."

"Right back at you sweetheart", Klaus said smiling.

Lily laughed.

"Do you think we can make this work?"

Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for reading and for your reviews. Mahtabi, susl, Marielle, Julia, Noelle, Lex, Aly Goode, Kola, klara, poor, victoria, Paulka, Nikol, 3. I'm glad you liked it, maybe I'll write a sequel.**

Epilogue

Lily loved swimming. Especially when a lake was so serene. She had never thought she could actually enjoy spending time on water but since they had moved near to the lake she had eventually get used to it. Klaus had found them a beautiful place. There was plenty of space which was good because of all the hybrids living there as well. Klaus spent a lot of time training them and Lily had started to like them too. Some of them she could even call her friends. Lavinia had decided to stay with them as well. Lily was happy about that. She really liked the elderly witch. Lily looked at the shore but she couldn't see her hybrid bodyguard. Klaus was so paranoid sometimes. It was so peaceful… Then someone grabbed her leg under the water. Lily screamed until she saw Klaus. He was smirking.

"You scared me half to death! You just wait…"

Lily started to splash the water on him. Klaus laughed and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him.

"Are you… naked?" Lily asked.

Klaus grinned.

"I like skinny dipping. Why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

"Would you like me to be naked in front of Owen?"

"No, I would have to kill him", Klaus said and kissed her.

His hand went under her swimsuit.

"Someone can see", Lily protested.

"No they won't", Klaus said and kissed her neck. "I sent everyone away."

"Did you now? So what do you have in mind?"

Klaus dived and before Lily realized her swimsuit was gone. She flinched when she felt him kissing her thigh. He knew how to tease her. First she tried to muffle her moans in case someone was still near but she couldn't do that for long. He left a trail of kisses all the way to her neck. Lily grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly. He couldn't control himself any longer. Lily had to wrap her arms around his neck to keeping herself from sinking. That was definitely different. She couldn't have get back to shore without Klaus. Her arms and legs felt like a jelly. Klaus carried her to the bank and wrapped a big blanket around both of them.

"Say that you are mine", Klaus whispered to her ear.

"We'll see", Lily said smiling.

"I love you Lily", he said.

Lily turned to him. She knew that he meant it. She had never thought that she could say that to anyone ever again and actually mean it but she did now.

"I love you too Klaus."

He smiled and kissed her. Lily knew that this was the person she wanted to spend the rest of the eternity with.


End file.
